pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Feeling The Emotion Of The Pokemon World!
(Class 3-A, in the morning) (Negi, to the students): Class, as you know, today is our school field trip. However, because of the current situation, we have yet to decide on a place to go to. Does anyone have any suggestions? (Ayaka): Professor Negi! How about we take a trip to Paris? (Haruna): NO! How about Hawaii? That seemed exotic. (Makie): Oh! How about-? (Lingshen): Maybe a trip to Hong Kong? (The other students start suggesting ideas) (Negi is flustered) (Negi): Uh, girls... Please, girls! Those are all great ideas, but... But I think we should find a way to pick a place, without everyone else being left out. (Satomi raised her hand) (Satomi): Professor Negi, then may I make a suggestion? (Negi): You may, Satomi. (Satomi): Well, since we can't travel, via plane, this year, perhaps we can go there, instantly. (Zazie, juggling) She's obviously Nether a genius. (Mana, polishing her gun): 3 points. (Satomi): Anyway, if everyone wants to come with me, I got the perfect place to go to. (Negi): Okay. By all means, let's go. (Satomi): Okay! Everybody to the laboratory! (The girls of 3-A leave the classroom, heading to the lab) (Lingshen): This will be awesome... (Asuna): It'll be a complete waste of time, you know. (Setsuna): Who'll say that her invention will fail? (Fei Ku): I do! (Everyone is at the laboratory, as Satomi presented her invention, a huge portal) (Satomi): Everyone, this is my latest invention. It took me and Lingshen to build it, for two nights, after hearing we're going on a field trip. (Ayaka): So, what does it do? (Satomi): It's simple. This machine will take us to a mysterious world. And wouldn't you know it, Lingshen and I happen to learn of a world we don't know of. The Pokemon World. (Nodoka and Yue gasps) (Nodoka): Pokemon? This is a very great idea. (Chamo): You know of this world? (Nodoka): NO, but I have heard of it, in the books about these worlds. In fact, most of the Pokemon takes place in Kanto. And there are over 600 types of species in the Pokemon world. (ALL): SIX HUNDRED POKEMON?! (Nodoka, blushing): Well, we can try it and check it out. (Natsumi): I want in! (Sakurako): You can count me in! (Konoka): Cute Pokemon? I love it! (Everyone, except Chachamaru and Evangeline, cheer on) (Chachamaru, to Eva): Are you not excited, Master? (Eva): No. But this world sounds right to me, if you ask me... (Chachamaru): How so? (Eva, grinning): Maybe I can use them to be my new pets, and hopefully be free of this curse... (Eva, sighing): But it's onnly a dream. (Satomi): Okay, girls! Who wants to go to the Pokemon World? (ALL): I DO! (Satomi, to Lingshen): Okay, fire it up, Lingshen! (Lingshen turned on the machine, as the portal began to glow) (The girls of 3-A were astonished, seeing a small forest in Viridian) (Konoka): So pretty... (Asuna): This must be a portion of the Pokemon World. (Negi, to the girls): Okay, girls. Everyone stay by me, and do not lose each other. One by one, let's go into the-. (Chisame): We're tired of waiting! LET'S GO! (The girls run to the portal) (Negi): WAIT! (The girls trample over Negi and Chamo, heading into the portal) (Negi, in pain): Ow... That smarts. (Eva): Well? Aren't you going in? (Negi gets up, as Eva dusted him off) (Chamo): How come you two aren't going? (Eva): We ARE! It's just we just couldn't go with the rowdy crowd... (Chachamaru): Forgive my master. She's not into fun of any kind. (Eva): MUST YOU SAY THAT, ROBOT? (Negi): Oh, okay! Just be careful on your way. Now, hurry, before the portal closes. (Chachamaru and Eva step into the portal) (Chamo): This is going to be great! Let's go in, Negi! (Negi, nervous): Oh, bugger... (Negi and Chamo step in the portal) (The portal closes) WHO'S THAT POKEMON: STARL (Everybody arrived in Kanto) (Jigglypuff walks by in the forest, as she heard a sound) (Jigglypuff): Jiggly? (Jigglypuff view the bushes, seeing Class 3-A) (Makie): Wow! This place is beautiful! (Asuna): I cannot imagine what kind of place this is. Maybe I'll see a Pokemon, in person. (Kazumi, holding a camera): I hope I'll find a RARE Pokemon. (Chizuru): I hope to find a cute one for me... (Yue): Not all Pokemon are harmless. Be careful on your toes. (Bushes rustles) (Haruna): What's that? (Negi): Everybody step back! (The girls stepped back, as Jigglypuff appeared from the bushes) (Eva): What the? (Natsumi): It's a cute cat Pokemon! (Nodoka): That's a Jigglypuff! (Nodoka, to Yue): This is a surprise, Yue. A Jigglypuff, in the flesh... (Yue): I always thought that they were not real. (Asuna): I so wanna catch that one! (Jigglypuff holds up a microphone) (Nodoka): Oh! It's going to sing to us! (Misa, Misora, and Akira): Oh, how wonderful! (Madoka, Fuka, & Fumika): I wanna hear it sing! (Sayo): I hope it sounds heavenly... (Jigglypuff starts singing) (Jigglypuff, singing): Jig...gly puff... Jiggly... ly Puff... (Chamo): How awesome is that? A singing Pokemon! (Asuna): How beautiful. (Makie): Yeah. It's so... (YAWN) so cool... (Jigglypuff continues singing, as the girls and Negi become a bit tired) (Ayaka, with her eyes dropping): Is it just me, or... (Ayaka, yawning): Or is that thing putting us to sleep... (Nodoka, yawning while her eyelids grow heavy): I think it's... a Sing attack... (Mana, her eyelids grows heavy): A Sing attack? (Zazie, juggling sluggishly): It's more of a lullaby... (Mana): (YAWN) 20 winks... er, I mean "20 points"... (Most of the girls are tired) (Chachamaru, to Eva): Master? Are you okay? (Eva suddenly fell asleep) (Eva): Don't bother me... Chacha... ma... Zzz... Zzz... (Asuna and Ayaka fell asleep) (Setsuna dropped to her knees and moaned) (Setsuna): It's so... haunting... (Setsuna falls onto Konoka, who falls asleep, Konoka also falls asleep) (Makie and Yuna fall asleep) (Sayo): This lullaby is so soothing and its...*yawns*...making me...*yawns again, with her eyes half-asleep*...sleepy... (Sayo collapses and falls asleep) (Sayo, asleep): Zzzzz...zzzz (Kaede, Fuka, Fumika, Fei Ki, Satomi, and Lingshen fall asleep) (Nodoka, nearly asleep): I...feel...so...sleepy...Professor...Negi! (Yue, nearly asleep): Me...too! (Yue collapses and falls asleep) (Haruna, nearly asleep): Me...three! (Haruna collapses and falls asleep) (Negi, yawning): Ugh... I think it's time to take a break... (Nodoka topples over as Negi grabs her at the last second, but Nodoka and Negi both fall asleep) (Chamo is already asleep) (Everyone, except for Chachamaru, fell asleep) (Jigglypuff stopped singing) (Jigglypuff): Huh? Puff? (Jigglypuff angrily puffs up) (Chachamaru waved to Jigglypuff) (Jigglypuff, deflates herself) Jiggly? (Chachamaru): I'm still standing. (Jigglypuff puffs in anger, as she opens her microphone, revealing to be a marker) (Jigglypuff started scrawling on Negi's face, then draws on Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Ayaka, Asuna) (Chachamaru watches Jigglypuff draw on their faces) (Jigglypuff keeps drawing, draws on Sakurako, Misa, Satsuki, Fei Ku, Madoka, Lingshen, Satomi, Kazumi, Eva, Mana, Zazie, Kasuga, Ako, Yuna, Makie, Akira, Kaede, Fuka, Fumika, Chisame(aka. Chiu-Chiu), Chizuru, Natsumi, Konoka, and Setsuna's faces) (Jigglypuff stops at Sayo, and tried to draw on her) (Jigglypuff didn't draw on Sayo's face, as the marker went through her) (Jigglypuff): Huh? (Chachamaru): You are wondering why you cannot draw on her, Jigglypuff. (Jigglypuff nodded) (Chachamaru): You see, she's a ghost. She died, long ago. (Jigglypuff was shocked) (Chachamaru): She was brought her in our school, long ago, after she died of an illness. Professor Negi and my Master brought her here, all visible, so she could be with the other girls in my classroom. (Jigglypuff): "How did she die?" (Chachamaru turned away) (Chachamaru): It is so said that I just cannot explain it to you... Professor Negi told me that Sayo Aisaka died, during a rain storm... and she is, in fact, decades old, since her death was long ago. (Jigglypuff felt sad) (Jigglypuff, excited): "You want to hear my song?" (Chachamaru): Yes, please. I understand you, very well. You see, while I am a robot, sleeping is not in me. You could say that I'm immune to your Sing attack. (Jigglypuff jumps for joy) (Jigglypuff starts singing, as Chachamaru was on her knees) (Jigglypuff sings) (Chachamaru): So blissful... (Chachamaru closes her eyes and feels serene) (Chachamaru opened her eyes and suddenly felt weak) (Chachamaru): Oh, dear. I forgot to recharge... And everybody is... sleeping... including... my... (Chachamaru collapsed) (Chachamaru): Slump. (Chachamaru's eyes turn black, as she was dead) (Jigglypuff stopped singing) (Jigglypuff looks at Chachamaru, thinking she's sleeping) (Jigglypuff nudged at Chachamaru, waves her hand over Chachamaru face, even though Chachamaru's eyes are open) (Jigglypuff paused, and then puffed up in anger) (Jigglypuff, sighs): Jiggly! "I knew it was too good to be true!" (Jigglypuff scribbled on Chachamaru's face) (Jigglypuff huffed away) (The girls wake up, being drawn on) (Negi): Unh... What happened? (Eva wakes up) (Eva): What on earth happened? (Setsuna gasps, seeing Konoka's face) (Setsuna): AH! Miss Konoka! You've some marking on you! (Konoka gasps, seeing Setsuna's face) (Konoka): How surprising... You got drawn on, too. (Satomi, who also has been scribbled on, helps Chachamaru up) (Satomi): Poor Chachamaru. She has been drained of her battery power. (Lingshen): I wonder if that Jigglypuff made her sleepy. (Satomi): She's impervious to sleeping, unless in Sleep Mode. However, I take it that she wanted to listen to that creature's song. (Nodoka has a book marking on her face and a swirl on both cheeks) (Yue has eyes of an owl markings on her face) (Haruna has quills on both cheeks) (Nodoka): KYAAAH! I got drawn too! (Negi): So did I! (Yue, to Haruna): Us too! (Haruna): Why would Jigglypuff do that to us? (Ayaka shrieks) (Ayaka): MY FACE! It's ruined! (Asuna): Hah! Loser. (Ayaka, to Asuna): SO? You got drawn on, too! (Asuna): Is that right? (Ayaka): I'm gonna rip that face off, clean! (Asuna): Shut up, you blonde dummy! (Asuna and Ayaka started to argue, as the girls were cheering on) (Negi): GIRLS! GIRLS! Please, stop fighting! (Chamo): It's no use... I'm afraid we'll have to continue on. (Nodoka summons Negi) (Nodoka): Professor Negi! How about looking over there? (Negi and Nodoka sees a group of Metapods and Silcoons, resting on a tree) (Nodoka): These are Silcoons and Metapods. They are Bug Pokemon. (Negi): Bugs? (Chamo): They look like misshapen rocks, if you ask me. (Nodoka): Not really. These are cocoons. Silcoons and Metapods evolve into beautiful butterflies, in one week. And by the looks of it, they are about to be ready to evolve. (Negi): Are there other Pokemon that become cocoons? (Nodoka): Yes. There are Kakunas that evolve from Weedles, becoming Beedrills, and Cascoons, who were from Wurmples, and evolve into Dustox, if treated right. Wurmples are the only Pokemon, among many, that can evolve into one of two different Pokemon. (Negi): This is really wonderful. You're really smart, Nodoka. (Nodoka): Oh, well, yes. I have been studying Pokemon, in Library Island. These are beautiful Pokemon... (Yue): Hey, what's going on? (Nodoka): Yue... You're about to see the Pokemon evolve, in front of our very eyes. (Haruna): Pokemon evolution? (The girls, except for Chachamaru and Eva, head to where Negi and Nodoka are) (The Metapods start to crack and glow light blue) (The Silcoons started to glow light blue, as well) (Nodoka): OH, LOOK! It's happening! (The girls became astonished) (Metapods became Butterfrees and Silcoons become Beautiflies) (Natsumi): Oh, wow! (Fuka): They're evolving! (Fumika): They are so cute... (Makie): Wow... (The Butterfrees and Silcoons flutter around) (The girls became very surprised and amazed) (All): Wow! (Negi): So, THIS is Pokemon Evolution? (Nodoka): That's right. I've read it in books, in Library Island. These Pokemon can evolve, depending on their personalities and traits. In fact, not many Pokemon evolve, since they are stand-alone Pokemon. (Lingshen): Tell us more, Bookworm! (Kazumi takes a picture of the Butterfly Pokemon) (Nodoka continues to explain) (Cut to Eva, who is winding up Chachamaru) (Eva): Oh, who wanted to see some pathetic pretty bugs, anyway? Stupid robot... I wish you were immune to Jigglypuff's singing ability. (Chachamaru's eyes flicker a bit) (Asuna): You know, with only 31 of us here, we should learn the land, in the world of Pokemon... Maybe even catch some and take them home. (Haruna): She's right. And as luck would have it, I happen to brought some Poke Balls to take with us. (The girls run around, as they take a couple of Poke Balls in the possession) (Haruna winks at Negi) (Haruna): You, too, Professor... (Ayaka): She's right. With my own personal funds, before we arrived, the Library Club insisted on purchasing about a lot of Poke Balls and other Balls, in which we can catch them and train them. (Nodoka): She's right. In order to keep a Pokemon, you must catch it with a Poke Ball, but you must be able to weaken it, first. (Negi): Sounds right. It does really good to keep a Pokemon. (Zazie is juggling six Poke Balls) (Nodoka): and you must keep, at least, six Pokemon in your party. (Zazie): I'm in the mood of catching a party, myself. (Nodoka): 32 points. (Zazie): I'm having a ball, am I? (Asuna): Hey, Negi, you wanna hang with me, so I can catch a Pokemon? (Asuna, to Ayaka): I'll prove that I can catch one, BEFORE you, Blondie! (Ayaka): You couldn't even catch a cold. (Ayaka, to Makie): Makie! Let's go. (Ayaka and Makie leave) (Negi): Oh, I suppose we should go and separate. But be careful, when you are leaving together. (All): Yes, sir! (Everyone separate, heading to different directions) (Nodoka, Yue, & Haruna are walking together) (Haruna): Who knew this place has such greenery? (Nodoka): Not ALL Pokemon are Bug-types. There are about 17 different types that show a Pokemon. The strongest of these traits are Dragon, Psychic, Dark, Fire, Fighting, and Steel. (Yue): Yes, but what about a Psychic Type fighting a Ghost/Dark Type? (Nodoka): It could happen. In fact, there are rare types of Pokemon that fit into the Dark/Ghost type, which makes them unaffected for huge damage. (Haruna): How so? (Nodoka): For example... A Sableye is a Dark/Ghost type. And Psychic-types always lose to Ghost types. However, they show no weakness, when fighting ANY type. (Yue): You think we'll find a Ghost-type here? (Nodoka): I doubt it... It's broad daylight, today. (Haruna): Well, we better find a Pokemon soon. Any idea on what you wanted? (Bushes rustle) (Haruna): Huh? Who's that? Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings. (?): ralt ralt... (They see a Ralts who has passed out) (Nodoka): Oh no.. (Nodoka rushes over to the unconcious Pokemon) (Yue): Nodoka, where are you going? (Nodoka, holding the Ralts): This little girl is in bad shape. I have to get her to a Sitrus Berry tree! (Haruna): WAIT UP! (Haruna and Yue follow Nodoka) (Nodoka finds a Sitrus Berry from a tree, and plucks it from off the branch) (Nodoka): Here, this should get your strength back! (Nodoka gives the Sitrus Berry to the Ralts, the Ralts eats the Sitrus Berry and is re-energized) (Ralts): "Thank you for making me feel better, um...What's your name?" (Nodoka): Oh..um...I'm Nodoka, Nodoka Miyazaki! (Ralts): "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nodoka!" (Nodoka, to Ralts): What happened to you? (Ralts): "I got beaten up bad by a group of Houndour" (Nodoka): That sounded bad. (Ralts): "Indeed, it was horrible. Eventually I passed out from exhaustion until you came along and saved me, and I'm grateful for that." (Nodoka): So what are you gonna do now? (Ralts): "Well I have no friends and I'm also an orphan, so um... can I come along with you, Nodoka?" (Yue): What are you talking to, Nodoka? (Nodoka): This Ralts is in bad shape, and I healed her. And it said wants to come along with us. (Haruna): Seriously? (Nodoka, to Ralts): Okay, you can come with us... (Ralts, smiles happily): "Oh, thank you, Nodoka." (Yue): Looks like you made a new friend, Nodoka. (Nodoka): Yeah, I did. (Haruna): To be honest, it looks kind of bluish... (Nodoka): That's what I thought... It must be a RARE Pokemon... (Ralts, sweatdrops): "I am just a Ralts." (Nodoka, smiles): Oh, okay then... (Yue, to Haruna): You don't think that the Ralts is a Shiny Ralts, right? (Haruna): I think so... but we'll ask her, later, just to surprise her... (Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, and Ralts walk together) WHO'S THAT POKEMON: IT'S RALTS! TO BE CONTINUED.. Major events *Nodoka catches a Shiny Ralts.